


Blindside Obsession - by KayEUndercover and PoseFan

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: Actors RPFs, Original Work
Genre: Action, Drama, Horror, Multi, Thriller, sci fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: SUMMARY:Edina Maskell is in deep trouble when she is captured by the Men In Black one night when she was home. She is then taken to a laboratory way out of civilization, with no contact from anyone but from the other Subjects. It’s up to Edina to find out what could happen, but nothing is what it seems.





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi, this is KayEUndercover writing the first AN! This will be a conjoined work between PoseFan and me, with PF being the editor! Hope you’ll like this : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Edina’s POV.

It was already way late in the evening did I finally get back to my flat, which was somewhat far from downtown. I didn’t like to live near downtown, but for work, I had to go there. I’m what you would call an astrophysicist, watching the stars and trying to see if there’s anything out there that’s calling out to us. Till now, nothing, but we never gave up hope.  
I don’t know what happened, but me being an astrophysicist had it’s downsides and it was downright terrifiying, especially when you hear things that are not there. I’ve been hearing that ever since I got back last night, but things never really escalated.  
I had dinner and was about to read the reports when I heard a sound. Someone at the door. 

Living alone had its upsides and downsides. Now there’s only a downside, because I have no idea who was it.  
“Who… is it?” I didn’t know how could I be so scared, it was way late in the evening; could it be anyone who I think was following me? Or was it my imagination?  
There was a silence before everything blinked, like an eye. 

I jumped. “Who the hell are you?!” I demanded, grabbing one of my long rulers, hoping it could be used as a weapon in case I had to call anyone.  
Just leave, Edina, ignore them, please, a voice pleaded in my head. I wanted to listen to it, but that was when I felt myself going to the door and opening it.  
I was shocked to see that there were two individuals. 

“Who are you?” I asked again.  
“You did not just see that.” one of them said. He was wearing a very nice business-like suit, with sunglasses and a folder. The other one had a similar folder under his arm. They were wearing the exact same clothes, for some reason.  
“What is this, some CIA crap?” I asked, my voice sounding too cautious. I didn’t know what possessed me to question them before the dark-skinned one spoke again, “you’re to follow us, Ms. Maskell.”  
I didn;t move, but the first one and the second one exchanged a glance and the first one strode forward and grabbed me.  
I shrieked again, true terror striking me. 

“GET OFF ME!” I didn’t know why I kept questioning them even when they made me forget something, “WHAT ARE YOU?!”  
I’ve heard of the Men In Black ever since I got started in astrophysics, but I never expected to meet one, let alone two.  
“How did you know my name?” I didn’t know anything apart from questioning their motives.  
The second one didn’t answer, and that’s when I passed out. 

It had to be some team already did I wake up and I found out we were in a vehicle, still with those two MIB.  
“Where are we?” I was about to ask the question when the second one, the one with dark skin and same color sunglasses, said, “you should be asleep, Edina.”  
“Where am I and why d’you know my name?” I demanded. 

“For god’s sake, GO TO SLEEP!” he yelled, glaring at me via the rearview mirror. The first one was next to him and he grabbed my arm and jabbed a needle inside me, before I could say anything. I relaxed soon and my vision became blurry.  
“W-what have you done to me?” I didn’t get the answer before I fell asleep again, slumping over the seat again. 

(Some time later…) 

It didn’t seem like a very far journey, and I spent most of it sleeping because of whatever drug the first agent gave me. I didn’t get their names, though, but from my foggy mind, I heard the dark-skinned agent call the first agent Agent M.  
The next thing I knew, I was being led into a facility.  
“Please, where am I?” I was panicking now and all I wanted was to go home and not experience this any longer. 

“I’m warning you, Ms. Maskell, be quiet.” the dark-skinned agent hissed, and I felt chills down my back-bone. So much for not being racist.  
“You’d better give me a reasonable explanation for this!” I yelled, I knew this would be ticking them off but I couldn’t stop myself now.  
My vision from earlier was clearing up and I could see that yes, we certainly were in a facility, but for what? I didn’t know, and I didn’t want to know, if I was honest to myself. 

Going down a long corridor, the agent and I entered in one of the rooms, labeled as Experimentation Room No. 2. Experiments? I couldn’t believe it. If they were doing human experiments, they were so dead and so done. That was the cover-up from the government and from the outside people.  
I was about to ask questions when another voice echoed down the corridors, nearly causing the agent to drop me. 

He spun around quickly and seemed to look at Agent M.  
“Get her.”  
Agent M left us quickly and this agent pushed me onto a table.  
“You’d better relax for this, Edina,” he said quietly, as he prepared for me for the inevitable. 

My eyes popped open as soon as I felt him touch my skin.  
“GET OFF ME!” I shrieked, not wanting to know what was going on, “what’s going on?!”  
That agent looked hard at me and I immediately knew that he was going to be interrogating me.  
He was about to say something when we both heard the door open again and Agent M stroding in, holding a woman’s arm roughly, with her screaming and trying to get away. I winced. Whomever that was, I don’t want to be like her, manhandled so roughly or touched by them at all.  
“BE QUIET, YOU!” the agent yelled and jabbed a needle into her arm. 

“HELP! PLEASE! WHY’RE YOU DOING THIS???” the woman continued shrieking until the light blue liquid entered her bloodstream and she finally sighed softly and fell asleep, leaning against the agent.  
As I watched in horror, my agent told me to tear my eyes off and finally we started our conversation, after Agent M flung the woman on the medical bed and left, without saying anything else. 

~*~ 

“I think you should know why Agent M and I looked for you up to now,” the agent began, before two more agents entered. Another male and a female. I shuddered, internally, that is; what was this, The Matrix?  
“You’re not scaring me with all of your Matrix and MIB trash, I’m warning you, what are you, exactly?” I demanded. I needed answers and I need them now.  
That was when the woman looked at me, or so I think. Their sunglasses were way too dense for me to know if they were looking at me or not. 

“You’ve gathered too much vital information that’d destroy mankind, Miss Maskell,” she began. She looked pretty, that is, if she didn’t have the glasses, but that didn’t make her less threatening. “What did you see over at the Observatory?”  
I nearly forgot about my mission when I saw the strange lights.  
“What?”  
“You heard her, Miss Maskell,” the third one said lowly. 

“Strange lights.” for some reason, I spilled the information out before I could even think about it. That was when it hit me. They used mind-control. “Wait, are you controlling my mind?”  
The female agent was about to say something when the third one interrupted, “she’s too dangerous. Special unit, Agent Porter.”  
The agent that’s been with me for the longest nodded and stood up before I could ask any questions. 

“Come along, Ms. Maskell.”  
Again, I was being controlled as I left the room back into the corridors. Who knows what could happen to me if I never got to escape? 

~*~*~ 

End chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: So now you have it! This story is mostly in first-person POV and technically, it’s a reader-insert, but the reader has a character. You can see this as xOC or xCharacter!reader — it’s all up to you : )


	2. Scientific Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Edina gets more than she bargained for when she finally gets to know what is going on.

The long corridors were endless, or so it seemed. From now on, the two new agents followed us, as if they were a part of the same scheme those MIB were planning. As I’ve gathered from their conversation, they seemed to really be a part of a government cover-up, and actual MIB.   
The Special Unit was in Zone 4 of the facility. From what I could gather, I can only presume that this was in the middle of nowhere, and I don’t know if these agents live in here or are they normal people. They don’t seem anything like that and I don’t expect them to.   
When we arrived, the female agent escorted me inside. 

“You’re to be staying in containment with another of our residents,” she began, before another woman glared at her.   
“Who d’you think you are? We’re not residents and unless you decide to tell me where I am, I can promise there’ll be no containment breaches.” she hissed, before the taller agent seemed to glare at her.   
“Be silent.” he hissed back, and she immediately shut up. 

Stumbling a little bit into the room, I looked at her before the agents slammed the door, but not without Agent Porter telling me that yes, we’ll be having our normal meals, but only when they send it to me. And with that, the woman and I are alone.   
I didn’t expect to have a roommate, or so it seemed like. The place they put me in looked like a hotel room, but definitely not luxurious; it looked more like a place where the quarantined ones are held. There is a bathroom with running water, but that’s about it, with a small closet for clothes, a table, and two beds for the people captured.   
I was taking all this in before the door slammed open again. 

“Go in, now.” the same agent as before.   
“Please, don’t do this,” it was another woman, also with caramel skin. Still, she entered gingerly and the door closed again.   
There was a silence, before I was the one who spoke. 

“So… what’s going on here?”   
Immediately those two defrost.   
“You’re captured too?” the first woman asked me, “they’re dangerous, umm…?”   
“Oh, heh, Edina Maskell,” I told her my name, and she smiled.   
“I’m Our Lady J,” she said back, before I gave her a blank look; “my actual name is Janine, but people call me J for short. The ‘Our Lady’ part is a long story, so I guess I’d tell you some time later when the agents are not around anymore.”   
The other woman also smiled. 

“Name’s Janet Mock,” she grinned, then she looked more somber. “So you’ve seen what they do in here, or around here, for most time.”   
I didn’t know what she meant before I remembered about the woman in the Experimentation room.   
“Who was that?” I didn’t want to know, but for some reason, my interest was peaked. “The woman that I saw in the Experimentation room, when one of the MIB interrogated me?”   
Janine’s eyes widened. 

“Oh no, they tortured Tara?” she asked in a hushed way, with Janet cringing and nodding, “oh, poor things.”   
“Tara?” I asked, and Janet nodded, “Taraji P. Henson, who is together with another one. I couldn’t remember everyone’s name, but there’s a lot of us here.”   
It was getting stranger and stranger by the second. 

“What’s their motive?” I couldn’t help but ask, as I started pacing around the bunker we were staying in, “if Tara’s with someone, then that person… he or she might already be killed, if the MIB are successful.”   
I was about to sit down on the bed next to Janet when Janine looked hard at me.   
“Who interrogated you? More importantly, who brought you here?” she asked sternly, as if I said something I shouldn’t’ve had.   
I looked hard at her back. 

“Agents named Porter and M,” I answered, sighing, “who are they anyways and why’re they doing this?”   
Janet and Janine looked at each other with horror on their faces, before the former looked scared at me.   
“Please, Edina, we should stay together, there’s no escaping those two,” she murmured, “they’re the most dangerous.”   
Janine winced. 

“What’s worse was that they nearly killed Jussie.”   
I was already getting confused by their conversation with each other, especially when they kept blurting random names around.   
“If they got Tara that means Jussie should be with us if any of the agents know what’s good for us,” she continued, then looked at me, “where’s Tara now?”   
“She’s in the Experimentation room.” 

I didn’t feel like lying right now. If Janine and Janet were telling the truth, lying would be the worst idea ever.   
“Wait… Jussie Smollett, the chemist?” that was when the name registered, “he wasn’t at work last week…. THIS IS WHY?????”   
To say I was disgusted and horrified was an understatement.   
“They nearly killed my colleague at another facility and they think it’s alright?” I couldn’t believe it. I was scared, but not traumatized yet. Jussie had been a really quiet and unassuming person around our facility and everyone was fond of him. But now? 

Janine nodded. “I heard Agent Porter talking to Agent Charles about him just yesterday, and if they harm Tara, that means Jussie’s in more danger than us,” she confirmed, sending more shivers into my skin. If I didn’t feel cold then, I sure did now.   
Sighing, I wondered if I would ever get out of this mess. Probably not. 

(Some time later…) 

Like they promised, the Agents gave us some food and allowed us to get some rest, before they could do more tests on us. The test part was told to me by Janine, who was already tested multiple times and hardly pulled through. I didn’t know what that meant before Janet explained, “she gets sick really easily, thanks to Agent Porter.” Her eyes darkened when she mentioned that agent.   
I wanted to leave, but I had no idea what was going on. If I could find Jussie and/or Tara, maybe we could plan an escape. 

Trying to get some rest since I already had dinner, that was the last thing I thought about before falling asleep again.


End file.
